


Family Isn't Always Blood

by BlueEyedMrsBaelish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Female Character, Brother-Sister Relationships, Don't Judge Me, Dysfunctional Family, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied Relationships, Lesbian Character, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3944428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedMrsBaelish/pseuds/BlueEyedMrsBaelish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Practically raised by the Harvelle's, Alexandria/Alex Saxon turned to the hunter lifestyle as soon as she was able to get out of her house. In her travels she meets Dean Winchester, who, after an evening of killing demons, invites her to stay with him and Sam. Craziness and adventures ensue, especially when Alex meets Charlie and Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Isn't Always Blood

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance for the ending of the chapter, I'm planning on revising it when I'm feeling a bit better. But I hope you enjoy!

“You can’t run forever, you little bitch!”

 

Alex makes her way through the forest, gasping for air yet unable to stop running. She was cut, bruised, and bleeding, yet if she stopped for even one moment, it gave them the advantage. If they got to her… 

Well, it would be a fate worse than death.

\---

Alex sits at the bar, her finger circling the rim of her beer glass, long blonde hair resting on one shoulder as she silently observes the patrons of the dive. Two men, mid-forties. Definitely regulars. A group of early to mid-twenty year old men playing pool. Two girls at the other end of the bar drinking some fruity drink. And..

She squints at the new guy stepping into the bar. Tall, short hair, nice build. Green eyes. 

It's him. 

Alex allows her green-grey eyes to linger for a few moments before turning back to the bar, smirking as he makes his way over to her, leaning on the wooden surface as he gives his order to the bartender. 

"Beer. Whatever's on tap."

His eyes flicker over to the blonde, eyeing her glass. "Whatever she's having."

Alex snickers as she observes the scene, an amused smile on her lips as the man finally turns to her, extending a hand. "Dean. I haven't seen you around here before."

She takes the hand, eyeing the hunter. "Alexandria. You wouldn't have, I just arrived in town today. This is my second stop, after the hotel."

Dean nods. "Well, welcome to our shitty little town. It's not much, but we do what we can."

Alex cocks an eyebrow. "You're not from here either, Dean Winchester." She grins as the smile wipes clear from his face, his hand automatically moving to his hip. She holds up her hands, her bracelet jangling from the movement. "Calm down, I'm not a demon or ghost or anything. Look." 

Dean eyes the bracelet, gripping her wrist as he looks over the different charms. After a moment he releases her arm, still eyeing her suspiciously. "How did you know I'd be here?"

"You're not that hard to track. Well, that is, if you're not an angel or demon." She pats the seat next to her. "Are you going to sit or just stand there admiring me?" 

Dean sits, still watching her. "Alright, Alex. So how come you've heard of me--" He stops. "Never mind, that was a stupid question. I should ask, why haven't I heard of you? You didn't know my father, and Bobby--"

"I'm not that much younger than you, Dean." She chuckles. "I've worked with Bobby Singer once or twice, under a different name. But the main reason I know who you are is thanks to Ellen and Jo Harvelle." Dean's eyes widen slightly at the name. "Jo was one of my best friends growing up. I heard all of the stories of her father and John, hunting together. Ellen didn't want me knowing at first, but they couldn't stop me from listening and Jo from telling." She shrugs. "I remember when Jo told me about you and Sam. She was awed. She liked you from the beginning. I can't see why." She winks.

Dean sits across from her and watches her as she speaks, taking in every word she says. Alex can't help but notice the intensity in his eyes, something Jo had mentioned before. For once, her best friend hadn't exaggerated --

Alex glances over his shoulder, uneasiness settling in. The two men at the table were staring at them. Glancing at Dean, she could tell the boys at the pool table were doing the same- he had the same matter of uneasiness as she did. With a single glance at each other and a nod, they both realize the same thing at the same time.

The bar was full of demons.

Alex reaches into her small handbag and pulls out a perfume bottle, spraying herself twice. Dean gives her a curious look as his hand moves back to his hip, wrapping around the handle of his knife. She winks before turning around and spraying one of the boys behind her, a loud scream filling the bar as steam rises from his face. 

Within seconds, the bar was filled with black eyes and shouting. Dean growls as he thrusts the knife into the head of one of the men, his body glowing orange before collapsing to the ground. In a swift movement he slits the other demon's throat, jumping over his body to help Alex, who had the demons soaked in holy water. She grabs his hand and runs outside, waiting outside of the door. Dean tugs at her, his eyes wide. "What the hell are you doing? Let's go!" Alex shakes her head. "Just wait!"

Moments later the demons run outside, growling as they run towards the hunter- and stopping mere feet in front of them. Alex smirks, pointing up at the overhang. The demons look up, snarling at the Devil's Trap above them. With a loud voice, Alex begins to speak.

"Exorcizamus te, Omnis Immundus Spiritus, Omnis Satanica Potestas, Omnis Incursio Infernalis Adversarii, Omnis Congregatio et Secta Diabolica, Ergo Draco Maledicte, Ut Ecclesiam Tuam Secura, Tibi Facias Libertate Servire, Te Rogamus, Audi Nos!"

Loud screams and black smoke fills the air as the demons are exorcised, the humans collapsing to the ground. Alex leans down and picks up one of the cell phones, dialing 911 before dropping the phone and nudging a surprised Dean as she heads towards his Impala. "Let's go."

\---

Dean and Alex drive in silence as they head back to the hotel, Alex taking the time to clean and load her handgun. Dean watches her out of the corner of his eye, his voice finally breaking the silence. "So... Alexandria--"

"Call me Alex. Alex Saxon."

"Fair enough. Alex--"

"Dean." She glances his way. "I shouldn't lie. I came to find you. I've been hunting on my own for too damned long. I saw what it did to your father. I saw what it's done to -- more people than I'd like." She eyes the eldest Winchester. "Can I help? You and Sam, I mean?"

Dean drives in silence for a few more moments before speaking. "Friends don't come easy with us. And our friends usually end up dying because of us. It's a curse."

Alex places a hand on his knee as a gesture of understanding. "It's the same with me. Maybe we can cancel it out." She snickers.

Dean half smirks as they pull into the parking lot, turning to meet Alex's gaze, studying her with an intensity that brings a flush to her cheeks. He shrugs and turns the car off. "Fair enough. But do anything to hurt my brother or I in any way, -"

"You'll be the first to kill me. Got it. I know how close you and Sam are." She leans in, her voice low. "I read the books, you know.”


End file.
